Talk:Leviathan Sage Elimo/@comment-190.99.29.217-20150816163956/@comment-26053138-20150817021255
Let me run down the list on why you aren't making at least some sense in your reasons why. #1. She doesn't attack in any way at all. The reason why she doesn't attack is because the fact that she would be broken as much as Tridon is if she did. An attacking mitigator that cures status, heals, boost defense, has a three turn 75 reduction on UBB, and has the fastest gauge fill that, and has an extra skill that can basically make sacred Crystal fill 12 BCs because of reduction ES which also goes for buffs. The mitigator Krantz in JPN does everything she does except for boost defense and cure status and heal at same time. Having her attack is putting Krantz in the never used pile of units everybody probably has. #2. Her buffs don't last longer. Again, this is for balance. Except for dedicated status cleansers, mitigators and other units with this have just cure and that's it. You can be affected by status again next turn. If she could cure and protect, you wouldn't use any other anti debuffer. And if you're complaining that her buffs don't last longer for the three turns, all except for the Angel idol buff and chance to revive buff last pretty much last forever. Nothing else lasts more than three turns. It could be less, but never more. Having a 75% mitigation for ten turns is broken completely. Even having it for five is broken. #3. If you aren't good at filling the gauge, you aren't good at all. And Elimo can sometimes have a hard gauge to fill. Or more importantly, the dangering stuff. The third reason isn't correct because She has fast gauge fill on its own. It's faster than all the other mitigator's gauge fill. And then there's her ES. Reduces gauge cost by 20% which in be gauge cost is 16 BCs. If you are worried about not filling it, put something like Alzeon pearl, sacred Crystal, or at the very least, evil shard to boost her bb gauge. These effects are boosted by her ES as well like sacred Crystal giving twelve if Elimo has ES active like I said earlier. And the dangering. What are you talking about? Like, really? What are you saying? If she dies, it's game over for you because she's very important to the squad. Have you heard of spheres? Their these incredible things that can boost a unit's power in some way. There's this sphere called Drevas. Put it on her. She gets more hp and defense and becomes an anti-debuffer who can't be inflicted with status. There's this other thing, Leader Skills. There are ones that boost HP, ones that boost a kind of damage, ect. There's also revives that revive killed units. If you are worried about her getting killed? You should really try more defensive LS setups or better sphere setups. Or even, bringing items to revive her if she dies. You shouldnt worry about a unit getting killed easily from normal BB attacks and normal attacks from bosses because they won't unless it's after an ultimate attack or something. Bro, You shouldnt have her die easily. It's our job to do that. There. Reasons why your reasons aren't valid or at least, somewhat valid.